Pour Some Sugar On Me
by BurgerOverLord
Summary: Prompto accidentally gets the King of Lucis as his sugar daddy but doesn't realize it until Ignis breaks it down for him. AU where nothing bad happens! Older Noctis! (Also on AO3 with a slightly different summary.)
1. Chapter 1

The music was so loud that Prompto was pretty sure that the whole club was vibrating. Not that he minded much. Loud music was the perfect match for his energetic personality, so having the music so loud felt comforting to him. He was just surprised that none of the other buildings beside the club had called the police for a noise complaint.

Prompto smiled to himself as he looked down at his glass. He honestly didn't know what it was. He told the bartender that he wanted something with no alcohol but something that packed a punch. The bartender had nodded and brought him a drink in a tall glass that shifted from red to yellow. After he had taken his first sip, he smiled at the bartender and laid some gil on the counter. He doesn't know how much he put down, probably half of what was in his pocket. The bartender didn't complain though as he took the gil. Prompto wasn't too concerned about it much either; he wasn't going to drink anything else, especially something alcoholic on a school night. He wasn't even going to spend too much time in the club. Just a few minutes to allow him to unwind.

Another glass was placed in front of him. Gods, is that a cocktail? He looked at the bartender, "I didn't order that."

"I know. The gentleman over there did." He pointed across the bar. Prompto followed his finger to find the gentleman he was talking about.

Prompto was not expecting him to be so good looking. He's had guys buy him drinks before but they were nothing special. This guy, however, was gorgeous. Black hair going down to his nape, scruffy beard, and stunning blue eyes.

Prompto knows he's been staring for too long when the man smirks at him. He can feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he looks away quickly. He sees the man get out of his seat and begins to make his way over to where Prompto is sitting. Prompto takes a deep breath as the man sits next to him.

He smiles at the man, "You bought me this?" He gestures to the cocktail in front of him.

The man smiled back, "Yeah, I did. I figured you could use something like this."

Holy Six, his voice was like liquid gold. Prompto could listen to him talk about anything for hours.

He brought himself back to the conversation. "Something like this? What do you mean? Something that will get me drunk enough to dance?" His smile grew when he heard the man chuckle.

"That was the plan. I haven't actually been out like this in a while. I'm not too sure what the best conversation starters are." He ended his sentence with a shrug. He rested his head on his hand as he waited for Prompto's response. Prompto swears that he saw the man glance down at his lips.

Prompto ran the tip of his tongue over his lips quickly before turning to the cocktail. "Well it's a good start." He wasn't going to drink tonight but who was he to turn this guy's generous offer down? He brought it to his lips and took a large drink from it. He turned back to his new companion and held the drink out. "To good conversation starters that work." The man laughed as he held his drink up to Prompto's. They clinked the glasses together and took a drink.

"If you're going to stay and keep my company, I think some introductions are in order. I'm Prompto Argentum." He held out his hand for the man to shake.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum." Noctis took Prompto's hand, but instead of shaking it he brought it up to his mouth and kissed Prompto's knuckles.

Prompto felt himself blush again as he stared at Noctis. Noctis, letting go of Prompto's hand, noticed that Prompto was just watching him. He rubbed the back of his neck, blush rising to his own cheeks. "Sorry, that was probably creepy and uncalled for."

"No, it was fine. I just wasn't expecting something so… romantic." Prompto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck too, mirroring Noctis.

"Are you saying that I cannot be romantic?" Noctis caught Prompto's eyes, smirk tugging at his lips.

Prompto scoffed sarcastically, "I never said that. But now that you mention it," He looked Noctis up and down, "You do look like you don't have a romantic bone in your body."

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Okay. How can I show you that I am, indeed, a romantic person?"

"How about you buy me another drink." Prompto finished up his drink and flagged the bartender down.

* * *

Three drinks later, Prompto was laughing a bit too loud and was practically in Noctis' lap. People around them kept looking at Prompto, irritation evident on their face.

Noctis laughed softly, "Prompto, I think you're being a bit too loud. Why don't you quiet down some?"

"Why don't you make me be quiet?" He threw his arms around Noctis' shoulders. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth seemed to be stuck in a permanent smirk since his second drink.

Noctis raised an eyebrow, smirk on his own lips. "Is that a challenge?"

"It might be." Prompto let his eyes drift down to Noctis' lips. He bit his bottom lip as he slowly tore his gaze away from Noctis' lips.

Noctis exhaled through his nose as he watched Prompto tease him. He stood up all of a sudden, dragging Prompto up with him. He looked over at the bartender who gave him a quick bow. Noctis smiled to the other before guiding Prompto to the exit. When they got outside, Prompto was almost surprised to see such a nice car waiting for them.

"Woah, what a sight to see." Prompto climbed into the passenger seat of the car. The inside of the car was just as nice as the outside; everything was black and leather.

"Well, thank you. You're not too bad yourself." Noctis winked at Prompto as he started up the car and pulled out of the club's lot.

"Ha, ha, ha. I meant the car and you know it," Prompto lightly punched Noctis' shoulder. He ran his fingers over the dashboard and his seat. "What type of car is this?"

Noctis laughed at him, "It's a Regalia. It actually belongs to my dad but he's nice enough to let me take the old girl out for some action." He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he remembered all of the good memories he's had in the Regalia. He mostly remembers the times when he was still learning how to drive and how he constantly crashed the Regalia. Thank the Gods they know a good mechanic or else his father would've killed him a long time ago.

"Wow, Noctis. Still driving your dad's car around? When are you going to get a pair of wheels yourself?" Prompto laughed as it was Noctis' turn to punch him in the shoulder. He stared out the window for a few minutes, watching the scenery go racing past the window. "By the way, where are we going?"

"Back to my place. Didn't you challenge me to make you be quiet? Let me warn you though," He glanced at Prompto from the corner of his eye, "I never back down from a challenge and rarely do I lose." He smirked at Prompto before returning his eyes back to the road.

Prompto smirked back at him as he leaned over to whisper in Noctis' ear, "Good because I have no intention of making this easy for you." He placed a kiss just below Noctis' ear for good measure.

Noctis groaned and tried to focus on where he was driving instead of the thoughts going through his head. He pulled into a parking lot and turned towards Prompto. He grabbed him by the chin and brought him closer until their lips smashed together. Prompto reached up and wrapped his hands around Noctis' neck, fingers threading themselves in his hair. He started to softly tug Noctis' head towards him as if trying to get their faces to be closer if possible.

Noctis pulled away and lowly chuckled as Prompto followed him. "There's more where that came from but we have to go inside first." Prompto nodded his head frantically. He was willing to do anything as long as it resulted in their lips being together again.

They both stepped out of the Regalia and made their way to the entrance. Prompto took this time to look around at where Noctis had brought him. A looming building was in front of them, at least thirty floors high. A doorman stood out by the entrance and greeted them when they approached. He bowed to them and Prompto wondered if all hotels greeted their guests like that. Inside of the hotel was all open space, white and gold furniture, and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Prompto had never been anywhere so fancy before in his life, he's pretty sure just one room would cost more than his tuition.

He was admiring the interior so much that he didn't notice Noctis moving away from him until the other had to come back and drag him to the elevator. Noctis pressed the button for the penthouse and the elevator began its ascent.

"I never expected to come to a place like this. Especially on a school night." He laughed until he felt Noctis' hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see that Noctis' face had seemed to harden and he stared at Prompto with distress. Prompto felt his heart begin to race. Maybe Noctis was going to tell him that he didn't want Prompto to be here anymore. Maybe he was going to tell him to walk home.

"Prompto… how old are you?"

Prompto blinked, "What?"

"I want to make sure that you are old enough to know what you are doing and what the consequences are. How old are you?" Noctis put his other hand on Prompto's other shoulder and turned Prompto to face him.

"Old enough." Prompto laughed again.

"I'm serious, Prompto." Noctis' hands tightened their grip on his shoulders.

"I'm twenty, okay. I'm legal." He dragged out the last word as he waved Noctis' hands away. Noctis sighed and released his grip on Prompto's shoulders.

It was quiet for a second before Prompto spoke up, "What about you, huh?"

Noctis looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"How old are _you_? I mean, I just want to make sure that _you're_ the one realizes what they're doing." Prompto shrugged before grinning.

Noctis huffed out a laugh. "I'm thirty, if you must know. I'm old enough to be your dad."

"Wrong. My dad is forty-five." Prompto lifted his head in triumph.

"Damn, he's got me by fifteen years." Noctis laughed along with Prompto.

The elevator dinged as it arrived to their floor. They stepped out into the hallway and Noctis gestured towards the double doors at the end of the hallway, "Welcome to the penthouse."

Prompto snorted, "Wow. Pretty impressive for someone who is still riding around in his dad's car."

Noctis rolled his eyes and they began to make their way down the hallway, laughing softly as they continued to make jokes to each other. Noctis stopped in front of a door and dug around his pocket for his keycard, Prompto leaning against his back and placing kisses to the back of his neck.

When the door finally opened it was like a switch was flipped. Soft laughter and chaste kisses turned into Prompto's body being slammed against the closed door and Noctis' lips feverishly attacking any skin they could find. Prompto let out a soft moan as he felt Noctis' beard scratch against his skin. He grabbed Noctis' head and pulled him up to attach their lips together. His fingers found their way back into Noctis' hair and he gave an experimental tug on the black locks. Noctis let out a growl against his lips as he brought his hands up to grip Prompto's hips. Prompto smiled against Noctis' lips and tugged in his hair again. Noctis gripped Prompto's hips tighter and pulled them towards his own. Prompto broke the kiss and threw his head back, moaning when he felt their hips grind together. Noctis took this opportunity to kiss along Prompto's neck, leaving marks wherever he felt necessary. Prompto moaned again and moved his head to the side to give Noctis more room to kiss his neck, which he gladly accepted.

Prompto was enjoying himself so much that he started to get a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt warm and the feeling in his stomach just wouldn't stop. He thought he was going to explode when he felt the feeling in his stomach grow. He sighed in bliss as he felt it clawing its way up his chest. His eyes widened when he felt it rush up his throat and realized that it was not a happy feeling in his stomach but rather the contents of his stomach making its way up. He didn't have much time to run to the bathroom, let alone react, so all he could was push Noctis away before he proceeded to throw up on the floor and Noctis' shoes.

Noctis stared at Prompto in concern for a second before rushing him to the bathroom in case he needed to throw up again. They made it just in time as Prompto continued to heave but this time in the toilet instead of on the floor. Noctis rubbed soothing circles on his back and held his bangs out of his face as he listened to Prompto.

After a few minutes of sitting over the toilet to make sure that no more was coming up, Prompto reached up to flush the toilet and pushed himself away, leaning against the wall. He wiped his mouth and stared at the pattern of the bathroom floor, avoiding Noctis' eyes. They sat there in silence before Prompto decided to speak.

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment. I can leave if you want." He made a move to get up but stopped when he felt Noctis' hand on his knee. He looked up and finally met Noctis' eyes. His eyes looked bluer in actual light than the dim light of the club. Prompto would've gotten lost in them if Noctis hadn't spoken up.

"No, you didn't ruin anything. I guess I got you too many drinks. Can't hold your liquor well?" Noctis gave Prompto a small smile and started to rub small circles on his knee with his thumb.

Prompto returned the smile, "Never have, never will I guess." They both laughed until Prompto grabbed his head and winced.

"Let me get you some water and an antidote." Noctis got up and went to leave before turning back around. "Why don't you clean up and meet me in the living room?" Prompto nodded at him and Noctis left to go get the items promised. Prompto got to his feet and made his way over to the sink, turned it on, and began to clean himself off. He looked at himself in the mirror; his shirt was splattered with vomit and smelled bad, his eyes were red, and he looked paler than he normally was. His throat stung every time he swallowed and he's pretty sure that his skin is clammy. He looked down at clothes to see the full damage. His shirt was already deemed as a disaster but his shoes were also covered in vomit. His jeans seemed to be the only thing that was clean on him. He sighed and took off his shoes to clean them off.

When he was finished cleaning everything, he entered the living room to find Noctis sitting on the couch. He seemed to be talking to someone on his phone. Prompto felt awkward standing around so he cleared his throat. Noctis turned around and smiled at him, "There you are." He placed his phone on the coffee table in front of him and grabbed the antidote, glass of water, and a pair of clothes that were placed on the table. He handed them to Prompto, "I figured that you needed a new change of clothes seeing that yours are… well, you know." He gave Prompto a one-shouldered shrug.

Prompto used the antidote before drinking the whole glass of water. He handed the empty glass to Noctis and made his way back to the bathroom to change his clothes. The shirt was a size too big for him and pajama bottoms were so big that he had to roll them up so that he could see his feet. When he got back to the living room he gave Noctis an exasperated look. Noctis only chuckled, "Those were the smallest I had. Be happy I didn't let you sit in your vomit clothes."

Prompto sighed and sat down next to Noctis. "So… what do we do now?"

Noctis rubbed his chin in thought, "How about some video games?"

"Do hotels even have video games?" Prompto glanced at the TV to see that there was, in fact, a gaming console sitting beneath the TV.

"I requested that my room has one." He threw his hands up when Prompto gave him a look that asked 'are you kidding me'. "Hey, I get bored easily." He got up and began to browse the games that were lined up on a shelf. He grabbed one and held it out to Prompto, "How about this one?"

Prompto nodded, "Alright. Don't think I've seen many people your age playing video games. But don't be too upset when I beat you." Prompto caught the controller that was thrown his way.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to destroy you at this game." Noctis sat down next to Prompto after turning on the console and putting the game inside it. Within a few minutes, both of them had their character picked out and were ready to race against each other for the finish line. And true to his word, Noctis had completely defeated Prompto who had ended up in last place. Prompto stared at the screen astonished before demanding a rematch, to which Noctis happily agreed to.

Twenty rematches later, which Prompto won none, Noctis noticed Prompto's character going off of the map. "Hey, what's wrong? Have you finally realized that you cannot win against me and have just given up?" Noctis glanced at Prompto from the corner of his eye before turning towards him completely.

Prompto had fallen asleep with the controller still in his hand. His chest rose and fell softly with every breath he took and his face looked so peaceful Noctis was scared to move in case he awoke Prompto. But the way that he was sleeping did not look very comfortable- head rolled to the side and almost touching his own shoulder, which had to be painful- and Noctis was raised better than to let someone sleep that way. So he took the controller away from Prompto and the pair by the console and turned it off. He made his way to Prompto, lifted him up from the couch, and carried him to the bedroom down the hall. He set Prompto down in the bed and pulled the covers over him, letting his face hover over Prompto's for a few seconds. He placed a kiss to Prompto's forehead and left the room. Sure, the bed was big enough for them both plus more but he wasn't too sure how Prompto would feel waking up next to him the next morning. Maybe he'll get the wrong idea and stomp out.

Noctis loosened the tie around his neck as he entered the living room again. He stared at the couch, disgruntled. Nobody said that the couch was comfortable enough to sleep on but it was a sacrifice that he had to make. So with a sigh, Noctis turned out the lights and tried to get comfortable on the almost-too-small couch.

* * *

Prompto was woken up by the light filling the room from the floor-length windows next to the bed. He blinked hazily before turning around to look out of the windows. From his position in bed the only thing he could see was the sky. It was a light blue and it looked so beautiful. _'But not as beautiful as Noctis' eyes,'_ Prompto caught himself thinking.

As if summoned, Noctis knocked softly on the door before entering the room. Prompto sat up and gave him a smile in greeting. Somewhere in the room Prompto noticed that something smelled delicious and was curious as to how he didn't smell it earlier.

Noctis sat on the bed by Prompto, "Good morning."

"Hey. What's that smell? It smells delicious." Prompto looked over Noctis' shoulder as if whatever he was smelling would magically appear in the doorway.

Noctis chuckled, "Breakfast. I hope you like pancakes and eggs." Prompto nodded his head, he could already feel himself drooling. Noctis let out a hearty laugh and Prompto felt his cheeks warm up at the sound. Gods, he wanted to hear that laugh again.

"And I know that it is a bit late for breakfast but better late than never."

This brought Prompto to full attention, "Wait. What time is it?"

Noctis pushed his sleeve up to look at the watch on his wrist, "Eleven forty-three." Noctis was not expecting Prompto to throw the covers off of himself and jump out of the bed. He ran out of the bedroom and looked around for his shoes, ignoring the delicious looking breakfast laid out on the dining table.

"I'm really sorry that I can't stay for breakfast, really I am. It looks super good and I would love to stay but if I miss this test then my teacher will kill me. I've already missed a few tests and this is the last chance my teacher is giving me." Prompto sheepishly smiled at Noctis as he pulled his shoes on.

"Well let me give you my number. I'd love to talk to you some more and maybe hang out later." Noctis quickly wrote his number on a slip of paper and handed it to Prompto.

Prompto didn't really register that he had gotten Noctis' number. "Okay, thanks for everything! See ya!"

"Prompto, wait! You're still in my… pajamas." Noctis tried to call out to Prompto but he was already out of the door.

* * *

Ok, so listen. I've wanted to do a story for FFXV since I've finished the game and this is the first thing that pops out. Please don't hate me. I'm still not 100% about the lore and things used in the FF games so... y'all are gonna have to bear with me on this. And I'm so sorry if they seem OOC! I'm still trying to grasp their characters and how they act/talk.

Also... this was my first time writing a heavy-ish makeout scene so like... please excuse the terrible writing! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Reviews and fanart are always welcome! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto's day so far had been a rollercoaster. He had woken up in Noctis' room only to leave in the next nanosecond. He had ran to school- which was a thirty minute ride by car- and had made it there in ten minutes this morning when he ran, a new record for him. Had barely enough to time to finish the test he was given, was mocked by his friends for wearing his pajamas to school (He forgot he was wearing Noctis' clothes during the panic he had this morning), and then was mocked by them again for the hickeys on his neck (How did he miss them? He was so going to strangle Noctis later). And as he was leaving school, he got the weirdest phone call.

"Good afternoon, is this Prompto Argentum?" Was the first thing he heard as he answered the phone.

"It is. Can I ask who wants to know?"

"Hello, Mr. Argentum. My name is Anette Grande from the financial center of the University of Insomnia. I have called you today to talk about your financial status."

Prompto's immediately went to the worst. Maybe his financial aid has dropped him and now they're going to kick him out of college. What was he going to do?

"All of your tuition and student loans have been paid off for the rest of your school years. You will not have to worry about them anymore. Thank you and have a nice day." Prompto stared at his phone for a minute after the woman had hung up in disbelief. How in the world did this happen? Prompto hasn't made any payments this week for his tuition and he knows his dad hasn't done it either.

A sudden thought came into his mind and he almost pushed it away for being too crazy, but it was worth a shot. And if he remembers correctly then he should have something that Noctis gave him earlier. A business card or a coupon or a piece of paper.

Prompto held it up in front of him in triumph. He quickly typed the number into his phone and held it up to his ear, listening to the ringing before Noctis picked up.

" _Hello?"_ Even through the phone his voice sounded amazing.

"Noctis! I have a really weird question so just bear with me, okay?" He heard Noctis hum in acknowledgement. "Did you, by any chance, pay off all of my college tuition?" Prompto held his breath in anticipation. This was the most anxious moment he's felt since last week and he couldn't wait for the answer.

" _Yeah, I did."_ Noctis said it as if he were talking about the weather.

"Why?" Prompto was shocked. He didn't actually think that Noctis would have done such a thing.

" _Because I wanted to do something nice for you. Am I not allowed to?"_ Prompto could hear the frown in his voice.

"No, no, no! It's fine. I was just surprised, you know? Thank you so much, Noct!" Prompto wanted nothing more than to jump through the phone and hug Noctis till the world ended. He was smiling from ear to ear and was bouncing in place. He's pretty sure that some of the other students were giving him weird looks. But none of that mattered to him at the moment.

"' _Noct'?"_

"Oh, it's a nickname. I tend to give them out to people I know, but if you don't want it then I can just call you Noctis." Prompto smacked himself in the forehead. Way to weird out someone you've only known for a day.

" _No, I like it. It sounds nice coming from you._ " Noctis knew just what to say to make Prompto a blushing mess. " _By the way, I was wondering if you're free on Friday. I'd like to take you out, just roam the city. If that's alright with you."_

Prompto wanted to dance around like a kid on his birthday. "Of course! I mean," He cleared his throat, "Yes, I would very much enjoy spending time with you."

He heard Noctis laugh, " _Great. Meet me at the Crow's Nest down on_ _Furor Street at one o'clock. I'll see you then."_ Prompto said his own goodbyes before hanging up. Now that there was no way that Noctis could hear him, Prompto let out a scream of excitement and began to dance. He startled some of the people around him but he was too busy to pay them any mind.

* * *

Prompto stood outside of the Crow's Nest ten minutes earlier then he needed to. He wanted to make sure that he didn't run late and end up missing this time to spend with Noctis. He constantly checked his phone every few seconds as his nerves began to act up. He wasn't sure why he was acting so nervous all of a sudden. He had slept the night at Noctis' place last night and didn't break a sweat, but that was mostly due to alcohol.

Luckily, he didn't have to think about it any longer as the regalia pulled up beside him. The window rolled down to reveal Noctis smiling up at him, "Hey, baby. You come around here often?"

Prompto almost melted on the spot when Noctis called him baby. He leaned forward until his arms rested on the door, "No, but for you I can." He threw a wink in Noctis' direction, "You lonely? Want some company?"

"You know I do. Door's unlocked." Noctis and Prompto shared a laugh as Prompto climbed into the passenger seat. Noctis pulled out of the Crow's Nest and started to drive anywhere he felt was right. He snuck a glance at Prompto and admired how joyful he looked just by driving around aimlessly in a car.

He decided to break their silence, "How was your day?"

Prompto turned towards him, "It was alright. I passed that test I told you about. You know, the one where I had to run out of the room to make it on time?" Prompto laughed again before continuing, "And I got invited to a party this weekend. Which means I have to try to find something to wear. Which reminds me that I have no clothes to wear. I need to go shopping." Prompto furrowed his eyebrows in thought about where he was possibly going to find clothes.

Noctis hummed to show Prompto that he was listening. He had no idea where he was going to take Prompto but now he knew exactly where they were going to go.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter, Noctis parked the car and motioned for Prompto to get out. Prompto looked around before realizing that they were in the wealthier part of the neighborhood. He was confused as to why Noctis had brought him here but easily got sidetracked as he saw an electronic store. He rushed over to the store window and motioned for Noctis to come over as well. When Noctis joined Prompto, he excitedly pointed to the camera being displayed in the window.

"Do you know what that is?" He didn't give Noctis any time to answer, "That is a LOKTON LX-X1R! That's the newest edition of the LOKTON LX-30! I hear that it comes with a new filter and that the sharpness of it is best to none. Look at it. It's beautiful." Prompto sounded like he was in love. Noctis could only chuckle as he watched Prompto press himself to the glass as if he was going to phase through it and grab the camera. But eventually, Prompto pushed himself away from the window and turned towards Noctis, "Sorry, I get a bit too excited when I start thinking about photography. Why did you bring us here?" Noctis grabbed his hand and led him down the street until they stood in front of another store. Prompto read the name of the store, "Trends and Threads. Noctis this place is super expensive and they're already closed, look." Prompto pointed to the closed sign hanging on the door. He wondered how a store could only be open for a few hours and still be successful like them.

Noctis smiled at him, "I think I can talk them into letting us in." He winked at Prompto before motioning for Prompto to stay put as he walked into the store. Once inside, he looked around to see if anyone was still inside. Clothing racks and mannequins littered the store and sported the newest trends of clothing in Lucis.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" An angry voice called out to Noctis from the back of the store. He looked to see a man around his fifties glaring at him before realizing who he was. His angry scowl quickly turned into a pleased smile as he made his way over to Noctis, "Please forgive me, your Majesty. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. I have a very special friend outside who needs clothes for a party this weekend. Do you think that you can help him out?" Noctis watched the man nod his head.

"Of course, your Majesty. Please bring him in."

"Thank you." Noctis thought for a second, "And if it is not too much to ask, please call me Mr. Caelum."

"Of course, your- Mr. Caelum."

Noctis smiled at the man before going to the door and holding it open for Prompto. Prompto walked into the store and wondered what Noctis did to get them access to the store.

The man walked up to Prompto and grabbed his hands, "Welcome, you must be Mr. Caelum's friend. Whatever pleases your eye let me know and I will get it for you. Do not hesitate to ask for anything."

Prompto took the man up on his word. He had tried on at least five different outfits and showed them all to Noctis to get his opinion on them. He exited the dressing room again to show Noctis.

"What do you think? How about this one?" A plain tee, dark jeans, a varsity jacket, and a beanie was what he had taken into the dressing room to try on.

"I like that one. Really suits you." Noctis had his head in his hand as he stared at Prompto with admiration in his eyes.

Prompto huffed, "You said that about the past four outfits."

Noctis shrugged, "They all look good on you. Just get them all."

Prompto shook his head, "There's no way I can pay for all of them."

"Who said you were paying? Change back into your clothes. Excuse me, sir," Noctis motioned for the store owner to come over, "Everything that he comes out with, we'll take."

"Yes sir. I hope you have enjoyed your time here at Trends and Threads." He bowed down to Noctis.

"Now let me see if I can find my card." Noctis began to search for his wallet. The man frantically shook his head.

"No, no! I cannot have you pay, Mr. Caelum. Please accept these on my behalf."

Noctis shook his head, "No, I request that I be treated like any other customer." It didn't sound like a request but more like a demand. The man nodded weakly as he took the card that Noctis handed to him. Prompto exited the dressing room, hands full as the man left.

"What was all that about? Why does he treat you like you're royalty?"

Noctis shifted his eyes around the store, "I'm very big in the management business around here. I run a very important company." Noctis stood up.

"Oh really? That's cool. How big?" Prompto followed Noctis to the front counter.

"The size of a country." Noctis sighed in relief when he heard Prompto laugh. But his nerves jumped again when he heard Prompto gasp.

"Noct, one outfit is ten thousand gil. I can't pay you back." Prompto's face had fallen as he stared at the cash register displaying their increasing total.

Noctis laughed at Prompto, "You don't have to pay me back. Just let me do this for you." Prompto opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Noctis placing his finger over his mouth. "Just accept it. How about this? After this, we can go back to my place, order some food, and I'll let you beat me at any video game you want."

"Let me beat you? Excuse me, I have natural talent. That stupid racing game just threw me off because I don't play racing games. But if we play a fighting game then you can kiss your butt goodbye." Prompto seemed to forget about the price momentarily as Noctis lit a competitive fire inside of him.

"Great. Then let's get going so you can lose to me again." And with that, they left the store.

The ride to the hotel was filled with friendly competitive talk between the two. Prompto swore up and down that he was finally going to defeat Noctis and Noctis just laughed him off. They made their way straight up to the penthouse as soon as they entered the parking lot. Noctis opened the door for them and toed off his shoes. Prompto did the same thing, dropping the clothes bag so he could pull his shoes off. He caught a glance of the clothes in the bag and immediately the guilt of not being able to pay Noctis back came rushing over him like a wave of water.

"You know, Noct," Prompto began as he moved over to where Noctis was sitting on the couch. He stood a few feet away from him, staring down at the floor. "I really appreciate what you did for me, so if there is _anything_ that I can do for you please let me know." Prompto looked like he was a kicked puppy and Noctis wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms.

An idea popped into Noctis' mind and he smirked at Prompto as he leaned back on the couch. "Now that I think about it, there is something that you can do for me." Noctis' smirk grew bigger when he saw Prompto's head snap up. "I've been very stressed lately and I think that you can help me unwind."

Prompto grinned at Noctis when he caught what Noctis was trying to imply. His eyes became half-lidded as he made his way over to Noctis, "Is that so, Mr. Caelum?"

Noctis groaned. He was going to have a hard time hearing his own name without thinking about the way Prompto had just said it. He was going to have a very _hard_ time.

Prompto straddled Noctis' lap and let his fingers tangle themselves in Noctis' hair. He brought his face closer to Noctis' until their lips were ghosting over each other, "Well in that case, let me help you relax." He whispered before pressing his lips to Noctis'. Noctis' hands grabbed Prompto's hips and he brought his body closer until they were rubbing against each other.

Clothes littered the floor and moans filled the room as the promised food and video games were forgotten.

* * *

Prompto should have gotten used to his new schedule by now. For the past few weeks on every Friday he would meet up with Noctis at the Crow's Nest. They would then proceed to go on some extraordinary adventure around town- and Prompto swears that each one is better than the last. And finally, they would return to Noctis' hotel to enjoy the rest of the evening.

But every week Prompto would be surprised to see Noctis greet him with some sort of gift. And expensive ones at that. And the places that they go are way out of Prompto's budget. Prompto has told Noctis countless times that he doesn't deserve such exquisite gifts and that a simple walk in the park would make him more than happy. But Noctis would always shake his head and tell him that he is worth more than all of the things in the world. So Prompto did the only thing that he knew would be a good enough repayment to Noctis; to _please_ him. He knew that Noctis enjoyed his company but it was an extra push in their relationship that made both of them happy.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when Noctis handed Prompto a box wrapped in colorful paper on Friday.

"Noct, we've talked about this." Prompto looked at Noctis through his eyelashes.

Noctis shrugged, "I was probably asleep when we had the conversation. Go ahead and open it. I know you'll love it." He seemed more excited to open it than Prompto was.

Prompto let out a little sigh as he began to tear the paper away from the box. He gasped and almost dropped it when he saw what was inside.

The camera that he has been dying to have, the camera that he's been saving up his money for, the camera that he has had dreams about. In his hands was the LOKTON LX-X1R.

Noctis was startled when he saw tears pricking Prompto's eyes. Had he gotten the wrong camera? He could've sworn that this was the one that Prompto told him about weeks ago. He was about to apologize when Prompto rushed forward and hugged Noctis tightly. Noctis was startled again by the sudden action but quickly wrapped his arms around Prompto as well.

"Thank you so much, Noct. You don't know how much this means to me. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. I just- I just don't know what to say." Prompto did his best to keep his voice steady so that Noctis wouldn't know that he was, indeed, crying.

Noctis lifted Prompto's head up and stared into his teary eyes. "You don't have to say anything. Your happiness is more than enough." He placed a gentle kiss on Prompto's forehead.

Prompto wiped his tears away from his cheeks before smiling up at Noctis, "Let's test this baby out! Let's take a selfie." Prompto didn't give Noctis time to think about it as he held the camera up. He gave Noctis a quick warning ("Say cheese!") before snapping a shot of them. He looked at the picture, "Wow. You look amazing." He turned the camera to show Noctis the picture.

The camera was held above them, giving the picture a downward angle on them. The two of them were pressed together, still in their hug, and huge smiles were on both of their faces. It was a simple picture but to them it was an important memento.

"Now we know that it works great," Noctis watched Prompto nod along, "Because I think that you're going to get some great shots of Altissia."

Prompto's head shot up, "Altissia? Why are you bringing Altissia up?"

Noctis walked Prompto over to the Regalia and opened the door for him, "Because, my dear Prompto, we are going to be on our way there in just a few hours." Noctis didn't give him time to protest as he shut the door and slid into the driver's seat. Prompto gave him an exasperated look but Noctis just laughed at him as he pulled out of the Crow's Nest and began his way to Cape Caem.

Just like Noctis had said, it did take them a few hours to get to Altissia. Well, a few hours to get to Cape Caem.

When they arrived, Noctis and Prompto were greeted by men who were more than happy to take them to Altissia. They requested that the two of them relax for a few moments as they completed preparations for the boat.

"Boat? We're going by boat?" Prompto asked when the men left them alone.

Noctis nodded, "Yeah. I hope you don't get sea sick or else we're going to have to think of something else to do." He smiled when Prompto shook his head, "Good. Make sure you get some good photos on our way to Altissia too. The sea looks amazing at this time of year."

Prompto nodded, excited to take some pictures with his new camera. The men came back to tell them that the boat was all prepared and that they could board whenever they were ready. Noctis took Prompto's hand and guided him to the boat. Noctis sat in the last seat and watched as Prompto went from one side of the boat to the other, snapping pictures of whatever caught his eye. He had to grip onto the railing as the boat lurched forward while Noctis laughed at his surprised face. Prompto just gave him a smile in return, too excited to fuss at him.

"Oh man, Vyv is gonna love these photos!" Prompto looked at the photos he had already taken.

"Who?" Noctis called out to him.

"Vyv, my boss. He runs a publication company and I take the photos for him. He pays pretty good for someone with a small business." Prompto went back to taking photos of the sea. He took a few before quickly turning around, "Hey, Noct! Smile!" He quickly took a photo and was certain that he had taken a crazy picture of Noctis. But when he looked at it he saw that Noctis was staring off in the distance as if he was in deep thought and didn't hear Prompto call out to him.

"Man, why is it so hard to catch you off guard?" Prompto made him way to Noctis and plopped in the seat next to him to show him the photo he had taken.

Noctis laughed, "Guess I'm just too good looking."

Prompto kissed him on the jaw, "You've got that right."

Noctis grabbed Prompto and dragged him closer until he was sitting in his lap. He kissed Prompto on the lips before moving down to kiss at his neck.

"Noct, wait." Prompto tried to avoid hitting Noctis with his camera as he tried to get Noctis to look at him. When Noctis finally turned away from his neck, Prompto looked behind himself anxiously. "There are people on the boat too. We can't do something like this here." He tried to whisper but had to raise his voice so that Noctis could hear him.

Noctis gave him a smug smile, "Not if you keep your voice down." He returned to Prompto's neck to leave more kisses. Prompto did his best to listen to Noctis but he wasn't sure if the engine drowned out his pleasure filled moans or not.

* * *

The thought of their relationship status came to him all of a sudden when Noctis dropped him off from one of their outings.

He knew that they were more than friends but neither of them had said anything about wanting to enter a relationship with the other. But there were defiantly more than just casual friends. Maybe the internet can tell him exactly what they are to each other.

' _What are friends who hang out and have sex?'_

Prompto was met with dozens of links to articles about friends with benefits. He clicked on the first link that directed him to an explanation. He read it over before thinking about it. He and Noct _were_ friends who had casual sex but whether or not it didn't have emotion to it was another thing. He knew that there had to be some sort of emotion when they were in each other's arms.

So Prompto decided to try another search.

' _Friends where one gives the other expensive gifts and they have sex'_

Prompto rolled his eyes when articles about how to get men to give their money away popped up. He clicked through the search pages trying to find something that sounded like his relationship with Noctis.

He was about to give up when an article caught his eye. It was titled _Sugar Daddies and Their Babies_. Prompto had heard of the term 'sugar daddy' before but he never really paid attention to fully grasp what it was. So he decided to test his luck and clicked on the article and read through it.

"A sugar daddy is an older wealthy gentleman who lavishes younger people with gifts and money in exchange for their company or sex…" Prompto mumbled to himself before he sat back in his seat, eyes a bit wide.

He had a sugar daddy.

Noctis was his sugar daddy.

He needed to talk to someone. Someone who he could trust with this information and give him advice about what to do. But who?

Prompto snapped his fingers, "Ignis! He's always there for me. He should be able to help me out. I'll tell him tomorrow." Prompto whipped his phone out and began to text Ignis if they could meet up the next day.

* * *

Update! Y'all can tell that I have no life, huh?

I'm so sorry if this chapter feels like a filler chapter. (;﹏;) It kinda is. I wanted it to be known that Prompto wasn't aware of having a sugar daddy. But now he does and now he gets to have a funny conversation with Ignis in the next chapter.

Also! Please tell me if they're OOC! If you leave a comment, take a moment to say yes or no! And if it is no then tell me why! I want to amke sure that they're in character so y'all can enjoy the story to your fullest!

Kudos, comments, and fanart are always welcome! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

There were many times when Prompto requested to meet with Ignis; and this time was no different.

Ignis didn't even bother locking his door for he knew that soon enough Prompto would burst through and exciting tell him what so badly needed to be said. His stories would always range in extremeness too. Ignis recalled the time when Prompto came all the way to tell him about some Chocobos he had seen on his way home and even showed him the photos he took of them. Then there was the time when Prompto showed up at three in the morning in tears due to his depression. And in both cases, Ignis sat beside him and listened to what he wanted to say.

So it didn't really surprise Ignis when his door opened and Prompto stepped in. He nodded his head in greeting to Prompto but wasn't sure if he had seen it or didn't acknowledge it. But none-the-less, Ignis stayed silent and waited patiently for Prompto to begin. It took a few minutes for Prompto to work up the courage to say what has been on his mind for the whole day.

"Ignis? I have something to tell you." Prompto only used Ignis' full name instead of a nickname when it was something serious, so Ignis prepared himself for the worst.

"What is it, Prompto?" Ignis took a sip of his coffee, eyes scanning the newspaper idly.

"I think I might have a sugar daddy." Ignis chocked on his coffee.

Out of all the things that Prompto could have said to him, Ignis was not prepared for that.

Ignis coughed, "What do you mean you _think_ have a sugar daddy?"

"I _think_ I have a sugar daddy." Prompto repeated himself with a one-shoulder shrug.

"Explain how you _think_ you have a sugar daddy." Ignis offered Prompto the seat across from him, not sure if the story would be a long one or not. He was going to need more coffee if it was.

Prompto took the seat, "Okay, so. Maybe a month ago I went to the club that's like right outside of the University's campus and I was just relaxing. I wasn't going to drink and I wasn't going to stay long. I just wanted a few minutes to chill out, yeah? So there I am, drinking some weird drink- that had no alcohol might I add- when the bartender slides a cocktail my way. I told him it's not mine but he knows that and says that some guy got it for me. So I look down the bar and there _he_ is. He looked so amazing in the light and I wished I had taken a picture, although it would have been weird to take a picture of a stranger. So he comes over and we start talking and we hit it off pretty well. I had like three cocktails and we went back to this guy's hotel where we kissed and stuff before I threw up on him. Then we played video games but I fell asleep. When I woke up I had to leave immediately but got the guy's number. So we talked a bit before we agreed to meet up somewhere to hang out and we did. But listen to this, Iggy. He bought me clothes. Expensive clothes. I'm talking ten thousand gil per outfit and he bought me _five._ But I couldn't pay him back, you know? So I might have done a favor for him… a sexual favor." Prompto took a moment to take a breath as he saw Ignis looked at him from over his glasses. "What? It was the only thing I could do. But anyway, we started hanging out like that a lot. He does either buys me something or takes me somewhere expensive and I repay him with sex. And oh, Iggy, he does this amazing thing with his tongue where he-"

"Prompto. Please stay on topic." As much as Ignis cared deeply for Prompto, he did not want to hear about his sex adventures.

"Oh, sorry." Prompto sighed, "Anyway, just last week he bought me a new camera and took me to Altissia. Altissia! Do you know how hard it is to get there? He took me there like it was nothing. And of course I had to pay him back for that too so I did. So, I think I have a sugar daddy."

Ignis stared at Prompto for a few seconds before sighing himself, "Who is he, Prompto?" Might as well know who the guy is for emergencies.

Prompto sat up straight in his seat, "He's about this tall," He held his hand in the air far above his head, "He had black hair, and a beard, and the best blue eyes I've ever seen. Let's see, oh, he also-"

"Does he have a name, Prompto?" Ignis reached for his coffee and brought it to his lips.

"Yeah, his name is Noctis Lucis Caelum." Prompto was going to continue talking but stopped when Ignis chocked again.

Dear Astrals, he wasn't going to need more coffee he was going to need some alcohol. And a lot of it too.

Ignis put his head in his hand, "I cannot believe you are having sex with the King of Lucis."

"I'm having sex with the King of Lucis?" Prompto looked like a deer in headlights, his eyes wide and mouth agape. He would probably place some money on his skin looking pale as well.

Ignis looked at him, his own eyes slightly wide. "Did you not know you were having sex with the King of Lucis?"

"I didn't know I was having sex with the King of Lucis!"

"How did you not know you were having sex with the King of Lucis?" Ignis crossed his arms.

"I didn't know he's was the King of Lucis!" Prompto was basically shouting in surprise. He's pretty sure he heard someone bang on the ceiling and shouted at them but he was too surprised to try to figure out what they said.

"How do you not know he's the King of Lucis?" Ignis needed to lay down.

Prompto's cheeks heated up in embarrassment, "Ah… well… I never really… paid attention to who was ruling over Lucis." He did his best to avoid making eye contact with Ignis but he knew that the more he avoided those green eyes, the more irritated Ignis would become. Slowly, he made himself look Ignis in the eye. He was surprised to see that Ignis was more surprised than angry.

"How did you not pay attention? He took the throne ten years ago, Prompto. There was a big celebration for it. What were you doing?" Ignis was starting to wonder if he had any alcohol in his apartment.

"I don't know," Prompto shrugged, "Taking pictures, eating food, and fighting my depression." Ignis' face softened but Prompto kept going, "Besides, I was home alone and working to slim down. I wasn't going to go to a celebration with a bunch of food that would make me gain the weight I lost." Prompto began to mess with the newspaper that sat on the table, forgotten.

"Even then, it's been ten years since then. You must have heard his name being brought up."

"I never really cared about who was ruling the country. As long as Lucis is doing well and the people were happy then I'm happy." Prompto shrugged again.

Ignis sighed, "That's how revolutions are started. The king does well and everyone is happy until something happens and the people are going after his head. You really need to pay attention to the government more." Prompto nodded.

Ignis started at Prompto for a while before speaking again, "Do you love him?"

Prompto's head shot up, "What?" Ignis was going to repeat himself when Prompto cut him off, "Do I love him? No, why would I? I mean, I shouldn't." A pause, "Should I?" He looked up to Ignis.

"It is not a wise decision. There have many cases where someone in your position will fall in love with their provider only for the love to not be returned. Remember, Prompto, he is only interested in your presence and body." Ignis was taken aback from the glare that Prompto gave him. "I simply do not want you to fall into an unrequited love. I do not mean to say anything malicious about his Majesty. Just be careful, Prompto."

"Alright. I'm sorry, Iggy." Prompto glanced at the clock on the wall, "I'm going to get out of your hair. I've got things to do." Prompto stood up and made his way to the door. Ignis followed him.

"Do not be sorry, Prompto. You have not done anything wrong. Please be safe on your way and remember that I am always here for you." Ignis gave him a smile as he watched Prompto go down the hall.

Prompto waved goodbye to him, mind clouded with his newly received information.

* * *

The days seemed to go by fast until it was Friday again and Prompto stood outside of the hotel. He started up at the tall building wondering if he could fake a cough and avoid meeting Noctis. But he knew he couldn't avoid him forever and he needed to overcome this problem.

"Good evening, Mr. Argentum." The doorman greeted him.

"Come on, Edwin. I've told you to call me Prompto." He walked over to Edwin, intent on having a nice conversation and to stall for time. Edwin, a man much older than Noctis, had learnt who Prompto was and was always kind to him. He never seemed to care that Prompto was in and out every week and that he always came with Noctis. He had started talking to Prompto one day while he was waiting for Noctis to come down and decided to keep the boy company as he waited. They were on a first name basis now, or at least getting close to that point.

"Forgive me. Are you waiting for Mr. Caelum again?"

Prompto glanced towards the door, "No, not today. I'm just… preparing myself for today." He needed this conversation to go on for another four hours. Then he could call Noctis and tell him that he got tangled up in talking with old friends and lost track of time. Which wouldn't be an exact lie.

Edwin chuckled, "Ah, I see. It's going to be an _exciting_ night, is it? Well good luck to you."

Prompto sputtered to correct Edwin but the older man had already turned to an incoming guest and was talking to them instead. Prompto sighed and looked up at the hotel once more before making his way inside.

The whole elevator trip to the penthouse was spent in silence while Prompto argued with his mind. He almost didn't step out when he arrived at the floor. But he pushed himself and made his way to the only door down the hall. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Noctis opened the door, "Prom! I was wondering when you were going to show up." He smiled at Prompto and moved out of the doorway, "Come on in. Just give me a few minutes to get ready and then we can go." Noctis disappeared into the bedroom when Prompto was inside.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here and just relax? We can play video games and order take out. It'll feel just like going out." Prompto walked over to the dining table across the room and set his backpack down. He caught glance of the newspaper sitting on the table. An article took up the front page and talked about how King Noctis was working to settle a business deal involving the medical facilities. Prompto felt a cold sweat appear on his forehead. So it was true. Noctis really was the king of Lucis.

Prompto pushed the newspaper across the table, away from him. He's sure that if he stared at it any longer than the queasy feeling in his stomach was going to become a major problem, just like their first night together.

"No it won't. Besides," Noctis suddenly appeared behind Prompto, "I think I've beaten you at all of these games. So why don't we go out and get more so I can win at those too." Noctis fixed the sleeve cuffs of his suit jacket. He smiled down at Prompto again.

Prompto turned around, "We can just download games from the internet, why go all the way outside and walk?" He did his best to laugh but it came out as a nervous chuckle.

Noctis thought it over, "It's a beautiful evening. And," He wrapped an arm around Prompto's waist and brought him closer, "I want to show you off to everyone." His voice dropped down to a rough whisper and Prompto had a hard time saying no. Noctis knew that when he used that tone of voice Prompto was putty in his hands.

He grinned and began to lead them out of the room, "Tell you what. I'll let you choose where we go tonight."

Prompto looked over his shoulder to the dining table, glancing at the newspaper once more before they left the room.

Prompto was anxious the whole time they were walking. Every step made him more anxious and every word said to him was muffled by the pounding of his heart in his ears. He kept looking around and caught many people staring at them as they walked by.

No. Not them. _Noctis_. They were all staring at Noctis, the king, as he strolled down the street as if he lived on it with some normal looking blond boy attached to him. Prompto wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or be sick.

They stopped at a few stores and left with many items, most of them for Prompto. But he didn't pay attention to any of it. He would give the occasional nod or shake his head but other than that he didn't talk much that night. Noctis was starting to worry. Prompto, the boy who was too loud for his own good and was all smiles and laughter, was so quiet it felt as if the world was going to fall apart. Noctis was going to speak up- ask him what was wrong, is he hurt, did something happen? - when Prompto's stomach growled. Noctis sighed in what felt like relief. There was the problem. No one can function properly on an empty stomach.

"Let's grab something to eat. Where ever you want to go just tell me." Noctis glanced around the street, trying to see if there was anything that would catch Prompto's eye.

But Prompto barely glanced up as he pointed to a restaurant down the street. He was too busy worrying about all the looks pointed at their direction and the hushed whispers coming from all around them. He strained his ears to listen but couldn't get a clear hearing.

Noctis frowned. Food was not what was wrong with Prompto. He didn't look starved but more… scared. As if something was going to come running down the street and attack him. He would look around and stiffen for a few seconds before continuing to walk. He did this the entire way down to the restaurant.

The cool air of the restaurant was refreshing compared to the scorching air outside. A man standing at a podium did a double take when he saw them. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak.

Noctis spoke before the other had a chance, "Table for two, please. And fast."

"Of course, sir. Right away, sir. Please follow me." He grabbed two menus before leading them to a table in the back. It was far away from the other tables and was equipped with its own wine cooler.

' _Must be a perk of being the king."_ Prompto sat down in the seat that Noctis pulled out for him. He took the menu from their waiter and ran his eyes over it. He didn't have much of an appetite so he chose the first thing that wasn't hard to pronounce.

Noctis placed his order and watched the man leave them with a bow. He looked back to Prompto and saw that he was looking around again. As if waiting for the nonexistent being to come out from the wine cooler with a sword in hand. It hurt Noctis to see Prompto so frightened.

"Hey," He reached across the table and grasped Prompto's hand. He felt Prompto jump in surprise and his eyes softened, "Is there something wrong? You look like you're waiting for something to happen."

Prompto pulled his hand away, not noticing the frown that appeared on Noctis' face. He shifted his eyes down to look at the tablecloth, "It's nothing, just something that happened at school." He didn't say anything after that, trying to end the conversation there and move on. But Noctis wasn't having it.

"What happened at school?"

Prompto sighed, "It was just a bad test grade." He mentally scolded himself for coming up with such a lame excuse.

Noctis wasn't buying it but he didn't press further. Prompto obviously didn't want to talk about it so Noctis would drop the topic. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Prompto's head shot up, "What?" When Noctis repeated himself Prompto couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "We've known each other for a month and you want to know what my _hobbies_ are?" He let out another laugh when Noctis nodded, "Alright then. As you know, I enjoy photography. I also really like anything that has to do with animals. Uh, that's about it? Everyone seems to know what I like to do before I do, so I don't really keep track of my hobbies." Noctis hummed as a sign that he was listening to Prompto. "What about you? What do you like to do?" Prompto leaned closer to Noctis.

"I like to fish." Noctis didn't hesitate with his answer nor did he say anything else. Video games were a given based on how much they have played together, so he felt no need to say that as well.

"Fish? Since when have you fished?" Prompto was a bit taken back. He didn't expect Noctis to say something so _mundane_. It was a pleasant surprise. Prompto laughed again, "You, the man who is-"

' _King.'_

Prompto stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. In an instant, the good time he was having was gone. Replace with the reminder of _who_ he was with. He was here with _the king_ \- the man who held the life of the country in his hands, the man who could have whatever he wanted, the man who could have anyone he wanted. He was in the presence of the most important person in the whole country and was acting as if Noctis was his high school friend.

"…The man who is head of an important company. When do you get time to fish?" Prompto tried to sound interested, and he was but the anxiety was back and it was clawing at his stomach again.

Noctis noticed the change in behavior and wondered if he had done something to make Prompto's attitude shift back. But he knew better than to pry. At least, knew better than to pry in public. If Prompto was this distracted and worried about something it had to be huge and not something that can be said in a public place with strangers around to listen. Noctis would have to ask him when they got back to the hotel and were alone.

"I don't have much time to fish these days but I used to fish all the time. Sometimes even all day. There's just something relaxing about getting a bite and reeling in a big one." Noctis made the action of reeling in a fish to Prompto, hoping it would make him laugh at the absurd movements Noctis was doing. He watched as a small smile worked its way onto Prompto's face and relaxed at his small victory. Although it was just a small smile, it was the first step in trying to get Prompto's mind off of whatever he was thinking about.

The rest of the dinner didn't go any better. Besides a few small smiles and laughs, Prompto didn't seem to get any better and Noctis' mood seemed to have worsened as well. He thought about what could have made Prompto act like he was but couldn't seem to think of anything. As they drove back to the hotel Noctis' mind continued to race with thoughts of the causing factor, barely paying any mind to Prompto beside him who sat quietly and stared out the window. Continuing to draw a blank, Noctis decided that it was best to confront Prompto again to see if there was anything he could do to help lift his mood.

"So what's wrong with you?" Prompto was startled when Noctis' voice suddenly broke the uncomfortable silence between them as soon as they entered the room. He turned around to look at the older man and gave him an uneasy smile.

"Nothing. I already told you I got a bad grade. It just really stuck to me." Prompto shrugged and tried to find something that he could change the topic too. His eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, trying to desperately to find something. One any other day he would have no problem finding something to talk about- he once started a conversation with Noctis about how tacky the hotel's wallpaper had been- but the Gods seemed to be against him as nothing seemed to jump out at him as a good enough distraction.

Noctis took a step closer to Prompto, "I don't think that's it. It's something more than a test," He grabbed Prompto's hands and held them in his own, "Please. Tell me." His voice held nothing but pure worry as he stared into Prompto's eyes.

Prompto gave him a nervous laugh as he tried to pull his hands away from Noctis, but the other wasn't having it and held onto his hands, "Seriously, Noct, it was just a test." Prompto heard his own voice crack and winced. He was good at keeping things from others but keeping things from Noctis just felt… _wrong_. And with every word he said it felt like a jab to the gut that only seemed to get worse with every syllable that left his mouth. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He needed to find something else to talk about and fast.

"Prompto."

All Noctis had said was his name, but to Prompto it felt like he had just been pierced with a knife. Hesitantly, Prompto met Noctis' eyes.

"Please. I hate seeing you like this." He didn't raise his voice but it felt as if he was speaking louder than usual. Prompto was surprised he could even hear him over the sound of his own hammering heartbeat.

"When were you going to tell me you're king?" Prompto tried to speak louder than a whisper but his voice didn't listen to him. He watched as Noctis' eyes widened, surprised yet still trying to process what he had said. Prompto sighed, "I mean, that's a pretty big thing to keep from someone. That's something that needs to be said on the first date. Like, 'Hey, let me buy you a drink. By the way, I'm the King of Lucis.'" He pulled his hands from Noctis and crossed them over his chest as if to cover himself from the other.

Noctis inhaled sharply, "Gods, Prom, I am so sorry. I swear that I was going to tell you eventually." And he was. He wanted to tell Prompto, Gods he wanted to tell him badly, but he needed it to be the right time.

"When is eventually?"

"Soon, Prompto." Prompto's face didn't change at all from his words. Noctis felt like he was close to losing him.

Prompto shook his head, "The whole evening I noticed so many people staring at us, just watching us. There were so many whispers behind our backs, I don't even want to know what they said." Noctis now understood why Prompto kept looking around; he was not looking for something to come at him, but rather the stares and whispers _pointed_ at him. "It really opens your mind, you know? Really puts it into perspective just how big of a figure you are. Too big to be hanging out with someone low like me."

"No, Prompto. You are not low and I'm not as big a figure as you think." Noctis did his best to take Prompto out of the mindset he was in. Prompto was so much more than just a normal person and it hurt Noctis to see Prompto think of himself like that.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Prompto looked crestfallen.

"It's just that when we first met you didn't know who I was. I was shocked and relieved at the same time. I've had so many people try to get close to me because I'm king. But you," He uncrossed Prompto's arms and took his hands again, "You didn't see me as the king, you saw me as _Noctis_. And I have never been more thankful for someone's cluelessness." He saw a smile break out on Prompto's face and smiled himself, "From now on no more secrets, I promise. But if there is anything that I can do to make it up to you, please, do not hesitate to ask."

Prompto freed his hands from Noctis once again and grabbed the tie that Noctis wore, pulling Noctis down by it until their foreheads touched. "Trust me, Mr. Caelum. There are _many_ ways that you can make it up to me." Prompto's voice had dropped to a whisper again, a sultry tone very clear in his voice. Noctis smirked at Prompto as he felt his free hand travel up his body through his suit.

"You know, when you said that I could make it up to you in many ways this is not what I had in mind." Noctis sighed but smiled shortly afterwards as he watched Prompto feed one of the chocobos in the stables. Prompto looked as if he was going to start crying at any moment.

"You're just jealous because I like the chocobos better than you. And you've already said that when we were on our way here." Prompto barely looked over his shoulder when he was talking to Noctis. The chocobo he was feeding nudged his hand with its beak and maneuvered his hand around until it rested on top of the chocobo's head. Prompto got the message and began to stroke the chocobo's feathers, earning a happy sounding noise from the bird. A huge smile broke out on his face, "Noct! Come here, you have to see this!" Prompto didn't wait for Noctis to make his way over to him as he left the chocobo momentarily to run over to Noctis and drag him over to the chocobo. Noctis laughed at Prompto's excitement as he pet the large bird with Prompto, eyes trained on Prompto more than on the chocobo.

"Y'all look like you're having fun." Prompto looked to his left to see the owner of the outpost- Wiz, he had learned before coming- approaching them. He reached out and shook Noctis' hand before doing the same with Prompto's, "Enjoying the time with the chocobos?"

"Of course! These guys are amazing. I just can't believe how empty it is. Is it always like this?" As if to add emphasis to his question, Prompto looked around the area only to find a few other people talking with one another.

"I'm afraid so. Not much business comes here, but the rental machines are always busy." Wiz ruffled the feathers of the chocobo that Prompto and Noctis were paying attention too before excusing himself from the two and making his way to one of his workers.

Noctis turned to Prompto, "Do you want there to be a lot of people here?"

"No! Well I mean, kinda?" Prompto sighed in frustration, "Yes because the chocobos are adorable and all of Eos should know but no because I'm not too sure if I can handle the stares and whispers again." He trailed off as he idly pet the chocobo, "I know that it's a stupid reason and I know that at some point I'm going to have to get over it when we go out, but… I'm not sure I'm ready too yet."

Noctis let his hand rest over Prompto's, "It is not a stupid reason. It's perfectly normal, don't worry about it. Besides," His free hand caressed Prompto's cheek, "We can start small and work our way up. We can go to Lestallum's market, the park, and then the mall to get you comfortable. And if at any time you feel overwhelmed we can leave. Sound good?"

Prompto nodded and leaned into Noctis' hand. His attention was brought back to the chocobo, however, when the bird chirped at them in an attempt to get them to continue to pet it. They laughed together before giving the chocobo what it wanted, stopping every once in a while to feed it some treats.

A new voice approached them, "How nice to see a father and son at your ages bonding with one another. So sweet to see that family relationships never die." An elderly woman, old enough to be Noctis' grandmother, smiled up at them.

Noctis shook his head, "Oh no, I'm not his father, I'm his-"

"Daddy! He's my daddy." Prompto quickly cut him off, cheeks turning red at an alarming rate as his mind finally caught up with his mouth. He threw his hands over his mouth and stared at the old woman with wide eyes.

She paid it no mind as her smile seemed to grow, "How nice that you still refer to him as daddy. Old habits die hard I guess." She laughed quietly before walking away to someone who they could only assume was her grandchild.

After the old woman was out of their sight, Noctis turned to Prompto with an amused smile on his lips, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know! My mouth just started working on its own. I couldn't stop myself. Oh my Gods, I want to crawl under a rock." Prompto moved his hands from his mouth to the rest of his face, preventing Noctis from seeing his red cheeks.

"I don't mind. I actually think I liked it when you called me that." Noctis chuckled.

Prompto peeked out from between his fingers, "Seriously?" He watched Noctis nod, "Oh my Gods, we're going to use that in the bedroom, aren't we?" He watched as Noctis nodded again and groaned. "We are so messed up."

Noctis moved Prompto's hands out of the way, "Come on, don't act like you don't want to try it."

Prompto snorted, "Is it bad if I say that I do want to try it? Just a bit?"

They erupted into laughter again, smiles big and eyes closed with the promise of tears. Not even three hours ago they were going through one of the biggest obstacles in their relationship and here they were now, laughing together so hard they're pretty sure they're going to bust a gut. Despite their perturbed conversation earlier, both of them were happy with how the day turned out and wouldn't change a thing about it.

* * *

I just want to apologize for the reason why Prompto is so oblivious! I'm very sorry! (゜´Д｀゜)

This chapter was supposed to be out like two weeks ago... sorry. And it's long too! This turned out longer than I expected but I am satisfied with it and hopefully y'all will be too! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

And once again, I am so sorry if they seem OOC! Terribly sorry!

Kudos, comments, and fanart are always welcome! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto didn't expect Noctis to be so literal. He was very surprised when the king took him to the marketplace in Lestallum, just like he said he would.

It was smaller than _any_ sort of market that was in Insomnia but people still bustled around one another as they shopped. Stalls littered the area with baskets, tables, and people huddled around everywhere. There wasn't as many people as Prompto imagined but there were still enough to take notice of them and whisper to each other of the royal presence and his guest.

Prompto's eyes darted back and forth between so many different people that they all started to look the same to him. He could feel the anxiety forming in his stomach, the feeling making him think that he had swallowed ten rocks which he would have probably preferred. It felt like the night out with Noctis just a few weeks ago except worse. The people were packed close together in the closed space of the market making their whispers and stares even more noticeable.

" _Is that the King of Lucis? Who does he have with him?"_

" _I don't know who that blond boy is but the king is right there!"_

" _Maybe that kid is part of the_ Miracles-Do-Happen _program? Perhaps his miracle was to meet the king?"_

" _Do you think I can get close enough to the kind to say hi?"_

Prompto's not sure if he can do this. He hates to ruin Noctis' plan but this is becoming too much.

"So how did you like the ride here?"

"What?" Prompto's head snapped towards Noctis as his voiced pulled Prompto out of his hysteria. He was so caught up in everyone else he forgot that Noctis was standing right beside him.

"The ride. How did you like it?" Noctis had a smile on his face as he asked his question, eagerly awaiting Prompto's answer.

Prompto thought back on their journey to Lestallum. It started with them meeting up at Crow's Nest like any other outing, but Prompto noticed that something was different when Noctis pulled up in a car that looked similar to the Regalia yet different. He didn't really question it and got in with a smile on his face at finally being able to see Noctis again. Noctis had smiled back at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek, beard scratching against his cheek. A simple but intimate act that made Prompto's cheeks flush. They drove through Insomnia silently; Prompto waiting to see where Noctis would take him and Noctis waiting for the right moment. It wasn't until after they had were outside of the Wall did Noctis finally launch his surprise on Prompto. In just a few seconds, the Regalia had transformed and was in the sky. Noctis laughed at Prompto when he scrambled for anything to hold onto in his state of fright.

"It was cool! I never thought that something like that would have happened. One of the best moments in my life." Prompto laughed as he remembered the ride.

Noctis laughed with him, "Cool, yeah? It's the Regalia Type-F, something that my dad's mechanic's granddaughter did. She's pretty handy with some tools. Give her a wrench and a pile of scrap metal and she'll make you something amazing." He picked up an apple from one of the tables and handed it to Prompto while he gave the merchant money for the good.

Prompto turned the apple around in his hands a few times and let out a small laugh, "She sounds amazing. It would be nice to meet her one day," He took a bite from the apple as he walked through the stalls idly, glancing at the many goods that were scattered on the tables. Noctis walked beside him, glad that his mind was taken off of everyone else. A small smile had made its way onto Noctis' face as he watched Prompto walk from stall to stall. The sun seemed to have put a spotlight on Prompto, enveloping him in light and making him radiate as if he was some sort of being from another realm one can only dream of seeing. And when he turned around and flashed a smile Noctis swore that his heart skipped a beat.

Noctis opened his mouth to start up a conversation with Prompto- about what he doesn't know, anything that came to mind he supposed- but Prompto was gone in an instant. Surprised by the sudden movement, Noctis followed Prompto to the stand that he seemed to have darted to. He was holding a decal in his hand, turning it over in his hand and admiring it. It was a decal from the Ebony coffee brand that Noctis never really had a taste for even at his age now. He wondered why Prompto was so interested in it until Prompto answered his unspoken question.

"I have a friend who drinks this stuff a lot. I'm pretty sure it runs in his blood. He would love this." Prompto's smile grew bigger at the thought of giving this to Ignis.

Noctis nodded and reached for his back pocket, "Alright, let me just grab my wallet."

"No!" Prompto's hand grabbed Noctis' wrist to stop him. He let go when Noctis gave him a confused look, "It's just that this is going to be a gift and I want to buy it. Seems kind of weird to have someone else buy a gift for a friend." He gave Noctis an apologetic smile which Noctis smiled back at.

"Alright. I'll be over there whenever you get done." He pointed to the next stall over and left Prompto to make his purchase. Prompto watched him walk away before turning back to the merchant and groped around for his wallet in his pants.

Weird. He could have sworn his wallet was in one of his pocket. Maybe it was in one of the pockets on his vest.

He gave the merchant a sheepish smile when he failed to locate his wallet. He swears to the Six that he had it on him! He must have accidentally left it somewhere. But now he had no money and the perfect gift in his hands.

"Hey Noct?" Noctis turned around to face Prompto, eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

He gave Noctis a flattering smile, "Can I borrow ten gil?" He fluttered his eyelashes at Noctis to boost his charm.

Noctis laughed before pulling his wallet out, "Of course you can."

* * *

Once again, Prompto didn't expect Noctis to be so literal.

A few blocks away from the hotel was a park. Not a large park but big enough to hold some equipment for the children, joggers, and such that frequented the park. It was one of the nicer park though with gates lining the outside and the equipment looking brand new. The grass was a vibrant green and seemed to have been just cut that day. Children ran around joyfully as they played with one another on the playground and the jungle gym. Joggers ran by on the paved paths and people did yoga out in the open areas.

Prompto and Noctis decided that it would be a good idea to walk to the park rather than drive to it as the weather was nice. They made conversation on anything that caught their attention as they walked, hands brushing against each other. Their conversation died down when they reached the park entrance and looked around.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Prompto's eyes swept the park for an idea of something to do but instead all he saw were stares. Because some of the people were busy, not many noticed them enter. And the ones who did stared for a second before turning back to watching their children or returning to their activity. Prompto felt relief at this and took a few more steps into the park.

Noctis crossed his arms as he thought, "We could throw a Frisbee."

Prompto let out a short laugh, "With your knee? I don't think so."

"What's wrong with my knee?" Noctis had told Prompto of the accident he had when he was younger but didn't expect him to make connections.

"Noct. I see you limping every now and then. I don't think playing Frisbee with your knee like that it a good idea. I mean, what if you blow your knee out?"

It was Noctis' turn to let out a laugh, "I'm not going to blow my knee out," He stared at Prompto for before opening his mouth, "What do you suggest we do then?"

Prompto looked around the park again until his eyes landed on a tree. Childhood memories flashed in his mind before he grabbed Noctis' hand and began pulling him, "Come on. I know what to do," When they were standing in front of the tree Prompto released Noctis' hand and sat down in the shade. He patted the space next to him, "Sit down," Noctis gave Prompto a perplexed look before following his instructions and sitting beside him. "Good. Now take your shoes off."

"What?"

"Your _shoes,_ Noct. Take them off. And your socks." Prompto simply smiled at Noctis when he gave him another confused look.

"I don't exactly understand what I'm doing." But despite not knowing Noctis took his shoes and socks off before looking to Prompto.

"You're not supposed to understand. Now put your feet in the grass," Prompto began to take off his own socks and shoes to join Noctis in his unknown activity. Noctis, knowing that asking more questions would result in him getting more vague answers, did what Prompto said.

A few minutes passed before Noctis spoke, "I think I'm missing the point of this. What are we doing?"

Prompto grinned at him, "We're putting our feet in the grass and enjoying it. _This,_ " He motioned to their feet, "Is what kids do on a boring day."

"Prompto, I highly doubt that kids do this."

"Well I did it," He ignored the skeptic look Noctis gave him, "Wiggle your toes in the grass. Forget everything that is on your mind and just relax as you wiggle your toes. Doesn't it feel nice to do some wiggling?"

"Say wiggle one more time and see what happens." Prompto laughed at the threat, Noctis joining him after a few seconds.

Prompto laid down in the grass, watching as Noctis quickly followed his action. He smiled at the other before closing his eyes and enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them. He felt Noctis delicately trace his knuckles before interlocking their fingers together. He felt the smile on this face grow. He gave Noctis' hand a light squeeze and felt Noctis grip his hand a little tighter. Although they have held hands before, Prompto's heart was racing in his chest. He felt like this was different from the many times where they would hold hands to drag the other to somewhere or when they held hands in bed during one of their intimate moments.

A soft wind blew making the leaves above their heads rustle and neither of them said anything for a while. Until a smirk grew on Prompto's face.

"How does it feel to wiggle your toes in the grass?"

"Alright. I warned you."

Prompto opened his eyes to see Noctis standing up and looming over him. A fire lit in his eyes as he jumped up and ran to the other side of the tree. He poked his head out from around the trunk, "See if you can catch me, _old man_." Noctis watched as Prompto's head disappeared behind the tree again.

"Old? I'll show you who's old." He rounded the tree to see blond hair retreating to the other side again. He sighed and made his way to the other side to see Prompto nowhere in sight.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Noctis looked up and found Prompto sitting on one of the limbs in the tree. "How did you get up there so fast?"

Prompto shrugged nonchalantly, "I have many talents, Noct. Catch me." He braced himself to jump. The limb wasn't that high off the ground. Prompto could have jumped off of it and landed on the ground unharmed.

"Prompto, wait!" Noctis was worried that he wouldn't be able to catch Prompto and instead would have to take him to the hospital. But Prompto didn't wait and threw himself off of the branch. Noctis threw his arms out to catch Prompto. He was not prepared for when Prompto collided into his chest and knocked them both onto the ground. He groaned as he felt his head throb.

Prompto sat up on his knees quickly, "Oh my Gods, are you okay?" It was now Prompto's turn to be worried as he gently placed his hands on either side of Noctis' head.

Noctis blinked a few times then smiled, "I'm okay now that you're in my arms."

"That was so cheesy," Prompto sighed, "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. Are you seriously alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noctis stared at Prompto with the only thought in his head being how the sun made Prompto's hair shine like a halo.

* * *

At this point, Prompto wasn't surprised by how literal Noctis was.

"Okay, yeah, I understand what you mean but I'm saying is that I don't think that the mall is the best place to help me overcome this." Prompto looked away from his window to Noctis.

Noctis laughed, "Have you seen the Lucian Mall?"

"Of course I've seen it. But I've never been inside, it's too expensive." Prompto remembered all the times he would jog by the mall and wonder what kind of shops were inside of it. He's always opted to use the stores around his house or the smaller malls that were within his price range.

"So you've never seen the size of the stores in it," Prompto shook his head, "Or the underground floors." Noctis smiled when he saw Prompto's eyes widen.

"There are underground floors? What happens if the mall collapses?" Prompto thought of all the possible outcomes that resulted in the people on the underground floors ending up trapped.

"There are tunnels leading out of the mall in case of an accident like that. My point is that the mall is huge and there are a lot of people coming in and out of it every second." Noctis glanced at Prompto and frowned when he saw the perturbed look Prompto had. "If you're not comfortable with this then we can always go home and hang out. We don't have to do this."

"No, I want to do this. I want to get over this and be able to be with you without having to worry about what other people think." When Prompto looked at Noctis again he had a determined look in his eyes that made Noctis smile again.

"Alright," Noctis parked the Regalia and turned the engine off, "And I don't care if people still talk. I like having you with me."

Prompto felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I like being with you too." Noctis' smile softened and they sat there for a few moments, staring at each other and smiling. Prompto realized that his staring was starting to drift down to Noctis' lips. He breathed out a laugh of nervousness before getting out of the car, Noctis following his lead. They walked to the front entrance of the mall in silence, fingers brushing against the other's hand every now and then. Noctis held the door open for Prompto, bowing to him like Edwin does to guests. Prompto entered the mall and looked around in amazement. There were at least fifty full sized stores on the first five levels above ground before decreasing to twenty stores on the last two levels. The entire ceiling was glass, letting natural light fill the mall. Elevators, escalators, and stairs led both upstairs and downstairs to the underground levels. Prompto wondered if there were more stores on the underground levels than there were on the above levels.

Prompto was too stunned by the mall that he didn't notice almost everyone turning towards them to see the king. Some smiled and some waved to Noctis before turning their attention back to what they were doing. Noctis approached Prompto and placed his hand on Prompto's lower back. Prompto turned his head to Noctis and gave him a big smile.

Noctis held his hand out to the mall, "Just let me know where you want to go and if you see anything you like."

"You're going to buy me stuff from here?" Prompto thought that they were just going to walk around.

"It is my job to spoil you." Noctis' hand moved to wrap around Prompto's waist, "Lead the way."

Prompto's heart fluttered before he could control it. It was beating a mile a minute and he briefly wondered if Noctis could hear it. He willed his heart to calm down and looked around the mall, deciding on which store to enter first.

* * *

I'm so sorry y'all get this short filler chapter as an update. Y'all deserve better. And by better I mean the next chapter so be prepared for that, hehehehe.

Feel free to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

The first store that Prompto decided to enter was some sort of beauty store. He was really just looking around, still a bit shocked by the size of the mall. He browsed through all the different types of makeup and hair products that lined the plastic shelves and display tables. Every now and then he would pick something up and turn it around in his hands or read the label before putting it back where he got it from. Then he would walk away from it to see Noctis pick it up and put it in the shopping basket he had filled with everything Prompto showed interest in. Prompto shook his head and laughed knowing that Noctis would refuse to listen to him if he asked him to put it all back.

When they went to the counter to check out, Prompto expected a disapproving look from the cashier but instead their eyes went wide with a mix of disbelief and excitement at seeing the king. They rang up the items and put them into a pink paper bag that almost every beauty store had. Prompto reached his hand out to grab the bag but it never came to him. Instead, the cashier told them to have a great day before helping the next customer. Noctis smiled at them in return and lead Prompto out of the store.

"What about our stuff?" Prompto asked when they were out of the store.

Noctis shrugged, "They never give me my bags when I shop here. They hold onto them for when I leave. I guess they don't want the king to hold his own bags."

Prompto faked sympathy, "Oh your poor soul," He placed a hand over his heart. His eyes caught sight of a video game store just behind Noctis and he pulled him towards it. "Let's get a game that I can finally beat you in."

"I'm pretty sure you suck at all games." Noctis laughed when Prompto threw him a glare over his shoulder.

If they were given their bags to hold then Prompto's sure that they would have had at least twenty bags. And they've only been to five stores in the hour that they've been at the mall. But Prompto couldn't complain. He was having a nice time with Noctis and he noticed himself not paying attention to the other people. He was glad that Noctis brought him here.

They were just leaving one of the stores on the underground levels when Prompto's stomach growled obnoxiously loud. Noctis laughed until his own stomach growled louder. It was Prompto's turn to laugh this time, Noctis laughing along with him.

Prompt's laughter quieted down, "Food court?"

"Food court." Noctis lead them both to the elevator and climbed on when it reached them. He pushed the button for ground level and the elevator immediately took them up. They stepped out when they arrived and headed to the other side of the mall.

Prompto smelt the food court before he saw it and it made his mouth water. He didn't realize he was that hungry. But Noctis was in the same condition he was, sniffing the air every other second and sighing in delight.

The food court was bigger than Prompto expected it to be. It was, just like every store in the mall, the size of a full restaurant. There were around a hundred tables but most of them were empty despite how busy the mall was.

Prompto was halfway to the counter so they could order food when he felt Noctis' hand on his shoulder. He turned around, "What's up, Noct?"

Noctis flashed him an apologetic smile, "My knee is acting up. I need to sit down for a bit, sorry." Noctis pulled out a chair from the table closest to them. He sat down and rubbed his knee, hoping to ease some of the pain. "Just give me a minute and we can go order." He didn't want to hold Prompto up but his knee was screaming in pain.

Prompto shook his head, "Its fine. I can go get the food. Just tell me what you want."

"Whatever you get is fine."

"Pizza good?" Noctis nodded and pulled his card out of his wallet. He tried to hand it to Prompto but he shook his head again, "Let me pay for it. You've been treating me all day, let me treat you this time." He smiled at Noctis before turning around and heading to the counter. The man behind the counter greeted him and asked what he wanted. "Two slices of pizza with medium drinks please." Prompto took out his wallet- that he made sure was in his pocket this time- and handed the man his card.

The man handed him a receipt along with his card, "The pizzas are still in the oven. It might take a few minutes before they're ready." He gave Prompto two cups and smiled at him, "Have a nice day."

Prompto smiled back at him before moving along the counter to the soda machine to get himself and Noctis a drink. He stood behind another man who seemed to be messing with the food on his tray. Prompto looked around at his surroundings as he waited for the man to move.

The man looked behind him, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there," He moved out from in front of the soda machine, "My bad." Now that Prompto got a look at him he could see that the man was actually around his age, maybe a few years older at most.

"It's no problem, dude. I'm waiting for my food to be brought out anyway." Prompto filled the first cup with ice and some carbonated, sugary drink that he didn't bother to look at the name of. He thought about getting Noctis a diet drink and telling him that diet drinks are good for the elderly's health. Prompto chuckled to himself before filling Noctis' cup with the same drink he got.

"No, it's my fault, I was in the way trying to pick out all of the tomatoes in my salad." He showed Prompto his tray, salad bowl in the center with a napkin full of tiny pieces of tomatoes beside it. Prompto hummed in response and thought how Noctis would have done the same thing, even though he wouldn't have ordered a salad in the first place. The man studied Prompto's face for a few seconds, "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Prompto shook his head, "No, I've just never been inside the mall before. I live not too far from here actually."

"Oh really? I'm Cibus by the way." Cibus held his hand out for Prompto, letting his fingers linger by Prompto's hand when they finished shaking hands.

"I'm Prompto." He put lids on the cups and grabbed straws for them. Cibus opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the man at the counter calling out that Prompto's order was ready. "That's me." Prompto turned to leave but stopped when Cibus grabbed his forearm softly. Prompto turned back to him, eyebrow raised in question.

"Here," Cibus grabbed a napkin and wrote something on it with a pen that Prompto didn't know he had. He held it out to Prompto, "It's my number. I enjoyed talking with you, even if it was only a minute or two. Drop me a call or text when you have time."

"I'm sorry, Cibus, but I'm here with someone and we're kind of involved." It wasn't a lie. They weren't dating but they were definitely closer than normal friends. _Way_ closer.

Cibus's smile left his face, "Oh," He glanced at the ground before smiling again, "Take it anyway. I still enjoyed talking to you. Maybe we can be friends." He placed the napkin in Prompto's pocket before grabbing his tray and turning to leave. "It was nice to meet you. Good luck with your relationship."

Prompto watched Cibus leave before the man at the counter called for him again, snapping his attention back to his food. He placed the drinks on the tray and made his way over to Noctis, taking the seat across from him. "Here you go, one diet water because it's good for your elderly bones and one pizza because it's good for… well, it's just good." He placed the pizza and drink in front of Noctis and grabbed his own. When Noctis didn't say anything in return, Prompto looked up at him. Noctis had his arms crossed over his chest, frown evident on his face. Prompto frowned himself, "Noct, what's wrong?"

Noctis' eyes shifted to focus on Prompto, "Who was that?"

"Cibus? I don't know, just some guy that started talking to me." Prompto gave him a one-shouldered shrug.

"What did he want?"

Prompto shrugged again, "I don't know. He just wanted to talk I guess. He asked if I was from around here and then he gave me his number so we could talk some more." He watched as Noctis said nothing more on the matter and turned to his food, frown still on his face. Was Noctis jealous? Prompto shook the thought away. Noctis had no reason to be jealous. Prompto was here for him, not some guy he had just met. But the unsaid reassurance did not lighten the mood that had settled between them, hanging in the air like heavy fog on the sea. Prompto didn't like it. He needed to say something and quick.

"Did you hear about the cactuar that had to go to the hospital"? Noctis looked at Prompto, confused. He had heard no news about any sort of creature going to a hospital. Prompto spook again, "He kept insisting he didn't _needle_ any help." Noctis tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hold it for very long He laughed, trying to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"That was terrible. I can't believe you actually said that," Noctis smiled at the thought of Prompto's bad joke. "That reminds me of this one joke my friend told that was so bad, nobody talked to him for the rest of the day." He laughed again at the memory.

Prompto laughed along with Noctis. He was glad that they were able to go back to normal. He didn't like the tension that was between them. He much preferred the times where they were joking around with one another, laughing at nothing in particular as they enjoyed the other's presence. The tension made him feel awkward and uncomfortable as he pondered if he should do anything or just let things stay as they were.

When they finished eating, Noctis stood and pulled Prompto up from his seat, arm going to its natural place around Prompto's waist. They walked from store to store, browsing and buying anything that caught their eye- or rather, _Noctis_ buying whatever caught _Prompto's_ eye. Eventually, Noctis brought Prompto into one of the many clothing stores that occupied the mall. Clothing was one of Noctis' favorite things to buy Prompto. Buying him the latest technology or some fancy antique was fun, but there is nothing that compares to buying clothes. All the different designs, colors, accessories that can be matched with it; there are so many possibilities. Having Prompto wear the clothes he bought was pleasing, but there was also the satisfaction of being able to take the clothes off of Prompto piece by piece. Noctis never would have thought that he would have been so interested in clothes.

The store they had entered had almost every type of wearable item ever thought of. Racks of clothing lined throughout the entire store and shelves were lined with shoes. An entire jewelry section was placed in one if the corners right next to the dressing rooms. Everything was jumping out at him, desperate for his attention and money. Prompto's pretty sure he just saw a fluorescent green jumpsuit covered with polka dots.

But Noctis seemed to know what he came looking for because he guided Prompto through the rows of racks until they were standing in front of a rack, shifting through the clothes on it. Noctis would pull one out, look at it for a few seconds, and then put it back on the rack. The next pieces of clothing he pulled from the rack were good enough for him so he handed them to Prompto before pushing him to the dressing rooms with nothing more than an urgent, "Go try them." When Prompto got inside the dressing room and took a look at the clothes, he groaned and glared at Noctis through the door, hoping his feelings would be able to somehow convey to Noctis that he was indeed glaring at him.

Noctis was waiting for him outside of the dressing room, smile already on his face. When Prompto stepped out of the room, Noctis could not hold it in anymore and began to laugh.

Prompto glared again, "Of course you would pick this out." Noctis had given him a pair of black joggers and a white tank top. "I feel like a dude bro."

"Put these on too," Noctis handed him a snapback and a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh wow, thanks." Prompto put them on, "Now I feel even _more_ like a dude bro." He stuck his hands in the joggers' pockets and leaned back against the wall to complete his look. Noctis laughed again, making some of the other shoppers give him looks at his loudness. He wiped a tear from his eye and turned his attention back to the clothes Prompto was wearing.

He hummed in thought. "The more I look at it, the more I like it. You look good in those clothes."

Prompto looked at him from over the rim of the sunglasses, playful smile appearing on his lips, "Hey babe, you come here often? Why don't you give me a hug and we'll see where things go from there." He winked at Noctis, causing the older man to go into another fit of laughter.

"Never mind. You ruined it. Go take those off."

Prompto winked again, " _Sexy_."

"You've already ruined it. Stop talking and get out of those clothes." Noctis pushed more clothes into Prompto's hands before he could wink again. "Try these on next." Prompto laughed before disappearing into the dressing room again. A few minutes later, he reappeared wearing a plain white tee and overalls. Noctis looked him up and down, "You look cute in those. Like, country Eos farmer cute." He smiled at the light blush that appeared on Prompto's face from the compliment. "Take them off and give them to me, we're getting them." Once again, Prompto entered the dressing room to change. He exited in his normal clothes, handing off the overalls and tee to Noctis. Noctis smiled at him again before leading him back to the clothing racks. His hands passed over different articles of clothing before settling on a pair of pants. He inspected them briefly before passing them to Prompto, who also looked them over. The label read 'Ultra Skinny Jeans' which made Prompto chuckle.

"If you wanted to see my butt, all you had to do was say so." Prompto joked.

"I want to see your butt in these jeans." Noctis replied without missing a beat.

Prompto's face became red at Noctis' bluntness. "I was kidding! Jeez, you really know what you want, huh?"

"And I'm not afraid to let people know it." Noctis grabbed Prompto's rear as he passed him to the dressing room, grinning when Prompto half-heartedly glared at him.

Prompto entered the dressing room, locked the door behind him, and took his pants off to replace them with the new jeans. Now Prompto has worn skinny jeans before but these were a struggle to put on. It might be due to the fact that they were ' _Ultra_ ' skinny jeans but it was still a struggle. Prompto wondered how girls wore these jeans all the time when just putting them on was a work out.

In the end, victory was his as he looked at himself in the mirror, jeans hugging him in all the right places. He had to admit: they weren't that bad. In fact, he actually liked them. He wouldn't mind the everyday struggle of putting them on when they felt so good on him.

Eager to show Noctis and get the same reaction from him, Prompto left the dressing room. He expected Noctis to be outside of the room like the other times but he was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that he was probably still looking for outfits to put him into, Prompto went searching for him among the racks, slightly worrying about leaving his phone and wallet in the dressing room with his other pair of pants. He quickly found Noctis and was about to call out to him until he saw that he was having a conversation with a couple of girls. Prompto was more than content to wait to show Noctis the jeans, but then he saw one of the girls grab Noctis' arm with enthusiasm. His stomach tied itself into a knot but he managed to will the feeling away. That was nothing. She was probably just excited to see the king. He would have left it at that if Noctis didn't laugh at what the girls had said. Laughing at a joke? Nothing bad. But the laugh that Noctis just did wasn't a regular laugh; his eyes were closed tightly and his laugh came from his center, as if he was really enjoying being in their company.

Prompto's stomach tied itself into knots again but he shooed the feeling away. He had nothing to worry about, really. Noctis was not going to leave him for these girls. He was his boyfriend.

Realization hit Prompto like a bolt of lightning.

Noctis was _not_ his boyfriend. He was his _sugar daddy_. And they were in a relationship that wasn't really a relationship at all. What they have going is a series of no-strings-attached activities. There was nothing tying Noctis down to him. Certainly not any sort of feelings that he might have like Prompto does.

Another bolt of realization hit him.

He had feelings for Noctis. Actual feelings. The kind of feelings that him want to hold Noctis' hand and not care who was looking because he was so utterly in love with him. The kind that made him want to kiss Noctis and not have an ounce of caring because this was his moment and he was _so in love with this man_.

But his feelings were irrelevant in this relationship. His feelings weren't even supposed to have become feelings. Yet here he was: watching Noctis, the man he had grown feelings for, flirt with two girls. Two girls who would probably be a better choice for Noctis than he would be. Noctis deserved someone who he would actually want by his side. Someone who could give him a family. A queen to stand beside him no matter what.

The knots in his stomach returned but this time Prompto did nothing about them. He stared at Noctis and the girls for a few more seconds before turning away to retreat back to the dressing room to change out of the jeans, concern for his phone and wallet the last thing on his mind.

Noctis, on the other hand, stared at the two girls in front of him with shock and amusement. "Wow. You girls really know what you're talking about."

The blonde girl spoke up, "Yes, sir. We're just really passionate about the government that Lucis has. And we know that there are certain ways to improve it and make it flourish to its full potential."

"With all the things you told me, no kidding." Noctis chuckled. "You said that you're both political science majors?" They nodded, "Tell you what," Noctis pulled a business card out of his wallet and handed it to one of the girls. "That's the card for my hiring manager in the government. Call him when you two graduate and tell him that I recommended you two. You'll have a meeting to see if he thinks you're as good as I do."

The girls stared down at the card, shock obvious on their faces. They looked at each other and smiled, shaking in excitement. They looked back up at Noctis, "Thank you so much, sir. This is such an honor, you have no idea. Thank you so much." They both shook his hand before turning away to leave.

"And congratulations on the marriage. Send me an invite when the wedding rolls around." Noctis watched as they looked at each other again, smiles bigger and love in their eyes. They left the store and Noctis turned to find the one of his affection. Prompto had to be out of the dressing room by this point, right? He met again with Prompto right as he was putting the jeans back on the rack they were found on.

"What's wrong with them?" Prompto jumped as Noctis suddenly appeared behind him.

He glanced at the jeans before looking at Noctis, "They, uh, they didn't fit that well. I didn't like the way they looked either." He cast his eyes down to the floor, hoping that the feeling he felt in his chest would go away if he avoided eye contact with Noctis.

Noctis felt as if he was experiencing déjà vu. Prompto was clearly upset with something and Noctis was confused about what. He already knew he was his sugar daddy and he had already found out he was the king. What else was there to be upset over? It was a little concerning though. Noctis hated seeing Prompto the opposite of his cheery, life-brightening self. He wanted to know what the cause of his problem and throw it away. But he knows that confronting Prompto about it in public is not going to get him anywhere. He needs to wait until they were alone behind the comfort and safety of his hotel room. So all he needed to do was wait.

Noctis smiled, trying to catch Prompto's gaze. "Alright then. Let's see if we can find something else that would look great on you then."

"Actually, Noct, I think that just the overalls are good. I still have clothes you bought me last week that I haven't worn."

"Are you sure? We have an entire store just begging to be bought." But Prompto nodded and Noctis knew that nothing would change his mind. "Alright then. Let's pay for this then browse through the mall some more, yeah?"

Prompto desperately wanted nothing more than to leave and go home. Go somewhere he could let his negative feelings swallow him. But he wanted Noctis to continue to enjoy the time he was having, even if he was with Prompto.

Prompto tried to give him his best smile and nodded. He followed Noctis up to the register, staring out the store's entrance to try and take his mind off of everything. They left the store and wondered through the mall, excitement that was with them at the beginning no longer there. They entered a few more stores and outlets before deciding that it was time to leave the mall. They were greeted at the entrance of the mall by an employee who was holding all of the bags they would have received in the stores. He followed them to the Regalia and put their bags into the trunk for them before leaving. The ride back to the hotel wasn't any better. It was silent except for the music playing in the background. Prompto stared out the window while Noctis glanced at him every few minutes to see if there was any change in his mood. But there was none so Noctis did his best to focus on the road.

When they arrived at the hotel, they were greeted by Edwin and a younger man standing next to him. Prompto gave them both a polite smile before making his way into the hotel. Noctis handed his keys to the young man, "There are some bags in the trunk that needs to be brought up to my room." The young man nodded and Noctis entered the hotel, standing next to Prompto as they waited for the elevator to reach them. The elevator ride was quiet as well but the silence was no longer welcomed as they entered their room.

"Prompto," Noctis called out to him as soon as the door closed. Prompto, already seated on the couch, glanced through his lashes at Noctis. Noctis made his way over to Prompto and stood in front of him, "Tell me what's wrong. And don't give me any excuses this time." Prompto looked away from him. Noctis' gaze softened, "Please."

Prompto didn't know what to do. Should he try to give Noctis an excuse or tell him the truth? If he told him the truth then everything would fall apart. Noctis would be repulsed by him and would cut off all contact they had. Prompto doesn't think he would be able to handle that. But if he doesn't tell him the truth then he might stop seeing him anyway. All of his options were bad and ended with disaster.

 _'_ _I simply do not want you to fall into an unrequited love.'_

Ignis' words came back to him and before he could stop himself, his mouth had started moving.

"Do you enjoy stringing people along?"

Noctis was confused. "What?"

Prompto looked up at Noctis, "Does this sort of thing give you enjoyment?"

"Prompto, I don't understand what you're saying." Noctis shook his head in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Prompto stood up from the couch, anger starting to build up inside of him. "Do you ever think about other people's feelings when you do things? Have you ever thought about that what you do might hurt me?" Prompto didn't give him any time to answer, "Of course not, this relationship is just something for you to entertain yourself with while you're here. But did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, someone might develop feelings while in a relationship like this?" Prompto felt tears come to his eyes but he continued to speak. "And I know that I'm not supposed to. I was even _warned_ about making sure this doesn't happen but I couldn't stop myself. Every touch and every whispered sweet nothing made my heart skip a beat and before I knew it I was in too deep. And I know that this relationship is nothing serious but," Tears were starting to fall, "I can't stop myself from falling even more every day. I love you and I know that I shouldn't but every second I spend with you makes me so happy and I can't risk losing you to someone else."

Prompto went to say something else but was silenced by Noctis rushing forward and capturing him in a kiss. Prompto, still caught up in his emotions from his speech, stood wide eyed as Noctis held him close. Noctis pulled away after a few seconds and Prompto desperately wanted him back.

Noctis breathed out a laugh, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for those words." He smiled at Prompto, "I love you too."

"What?" Prompto was shocked and was having trouble grasping everything at the moment.

"I love you and I have been wanting to tell you that for the longest time. I was scared that if I told you then you would be creeped out and would leave me. I've wanted to tell you since we first met." Noctis laughed at Prompto's confused face, "Why do you think I approached you in the bar? You're absolutely beautiful but there was something pulling me to you and hanging out with you just made me fall in love."

Prompto's face slowly broke out into a big smile. He wished this wasn't some sort of dream and that this was in fact his actual life. "You love me. You, honest to Gods, love me." Prompto's smile got bigger when Noctis nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Noctis, letting his hands get tangled in Noctis' hair so he could hold him closer. He pulled away and laughed softly, still in disbelief that this was happening.

Then a thought hit him. He pulled back to look at Noctis, "What about those girls in the store? Weren't you flirting with them?"

"Girls?" Noctis thought about it for a second before laughing, "In the clothing store? Prompto, they were political science majors who were interested in showing me that the government could use some changes. They were impressing me with all the knowledge they had. Besides, they're getting married in the spring."

Prompto felt his whole face flush in embarrassment. He buried his head in Noctis' shoulder and groaned. "Oh man. I'm sorry. About everything. Getting mad at you, yelling at you, and accusing you. I was just scared of losing you."

"That's alright." Noctis shifted their positions so he could pick Prompto up. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis' neck. "You can make it up to me."

"What about your knee?" Prompto was worried that the extra weight on it would cause something to happen.

But Noctis just smiled at him, "I would risk having my knee get even more messed up if it meant taking you into that bedroom and loving you the way I have wanted too for months." Noctis gave Prompto a quick kiss, "I love you, Prompto."

Prompto returned his kiss, "I love you too, Noctis."

* * *

Happy one year anniversary of Pour Some Sugar On Me!

Can y'all believe that one year ago today I started this fic? Time really flies. Seems that only yesterday I was screaming at my best friend because I wrote a sugar daddy fic.

On a more serious note, I really want to thank everyone who has read this fic. It means so much to me that y'all actually like this. Without y'all this fic wouldn't have lived to see chapter 2. Y'all have been so patient for every new chapter and I cannot thank you enough for that. Everyone who left a kudo or a comment made me so happy and encouraged me to continue working on this. This fic started out as something for me to indulge in but it quickly turned into something to bring y'all enjoyment. I want nothing more than for y'all to see the next chapter and have fun with reading it. So I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so very much! Y'all are the best audience I ever could have hoped for! I love you all so very much!


End file.
